Peculiar Mate
by Coccoon
Summary: Di depan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa bersandiwara menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang baik. Sejak awal pernikahan, diam-diam keduanya sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mengganggu urusan pribadi masing-masing. Tapi, sampai kapan? SasuHina. Oneshot. Very extremely OOC. RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Peculiar Mate**_ **© Coccoon**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 _ **Romance**_

 _ **Teenager semi Mature**_

 **AU,** _ **very extremely out of character, crack pair, (miss) typos**_ **, EYD berantakan, alur secepat angin, dkk.**

 _ **Don't like? Just go back!**_

.

.

.

Hinata menenteng beberapa kantung plastik belanjanya dengan susah payah. Tidak terlalu berat, hanya saja terlalu banyak yang harus ia bawa. Wanita itu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke minimarket di dekat stasiun untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan yang stoknya sudah menipis. Hinata merutuk dalam hati saat kesulitan memutar kunci apartemen karena tangannya yang penuh. Salah satu kebiasaan buruknya, membeli beberapa barang yang sama sekali tidak diperlukannya.

Hinata melangkah masuk dengan posisi punggung terlebih dahulu agar pintu terbuka lebih lebar. _Amethyst_ -nya menatap heran pada ruang tengah apartemennya yang kini terang benderang.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya ragu saat langkahnya sudah menuntunnya hingga ke _pantry_. Namun, wanita itu malah mendapati sosok tak asing lain di sana.

"I─Ibu?"

Sosok itu berbalik dan langsung tersenyum manis. Celemek berwarna biru malam dengan corak bunga Lili berwarna putih terpasang dengan pas di tubuh rampingnya. " _Okaeri_ ," katanya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan sebuah sendok sup _stainless_ di genggamannya.

Hinata merasa salah tingkah sendiri. Saking terkejutnya, ia bahkan lupa memberi salam pada sang Ibu mertua. " _Tadaima_ ,"

Mikoto tersenyum dan hanya bergumam lembut di sela-sela kegiatan memasaknya. Wanita itu kemudian mencicipi sedikit sup yang sedang dibuatnya. Alisnya terangkat bingung sebelum akhirnya memanggil Hinata untuk mendekat.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu lekas mendekat dan ikut mencicipi sedikit sup yang sedang dibuat oleh Mikoto. Keningnya berkerut sedikit sebelum bersuara, "Kurang garam sepertinya, Bu,"

"Benar juga! Ibu lupa menambahkan garam tadi," Mikoto terkekeh sendiri menertawakan dirinya yang pelupa. Yah, di usianya yang sudah menginjak lebih dari setengah abad, kejadian seperti ini memang sering terjadi. "Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kamu mandi dulu kemudian kita makan malam,"

Hinata mengangguk. Wanita itu bergegas memasukkan beberapa sayuran segar dan satu rak telur yang tadi dibelinya ke dalam kulkas yang berada tepat di sebelah bak cuci piring. Ia kemudian mengambil sisa belanjaannya yang tadi ia letakkan di dekat kaki kursi _pantry_ dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Hinata mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam kamarnya. Selesai mandi beberapa menit yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sasuke, pria yang resmi menjadi suaminya sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Namun sial baginya, suaminya itu tidak sekalipun mengangkat panggilannya. Ini panggilannya yang ke-enam, dan Hinata berharap pria itu mengangkatnya kali ini.

 _Trek_.

"Halo, Hinata?"

Hinata mendengus kasar. "Kenapa baru diangkat, hah? Kau membuatku gila, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkekeh di seberang sana. Membuat Hinata semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Jangan tertawa, brengsek!" umpatnya kasar. Kesal karena pria itu masih bisa memberinya respon sesantai itu di saat dirinya sedang gelisah.

"Baiklah, tumben sekali kau menghubungiku jam segini? Kangen, eh?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bermimpilah, Uchiha," jawabnya ketus. Sasuke kembali memperdengarkan tawanya di seberang sana.

"Kau juga seorang Uchiha, Hinata,"

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Ini bukan saatnya untuk meladenimu. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, Sasuke."

"Tumben sekali? Kau sedang memasak makan malam untuk suamimu yang tampan ini, hm?"

Jawaban main-main Sasuke membuat Hinata hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Betapa bencinya ia berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bukan aku, bodoh. Tapi, Ibumu,"

Di tempatnya sekarang, Sasuke tersentak kaget. Kedua alisnya turun tajam, nyaris bertautan. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Ibumu ada di sini, dan ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita,"

Decakan sebal itu seketika meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Ia senang sekali akhirnya pria itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terdesak.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, sebelum aku bercerita pada siapa saja kau 'bermain' hari ini, Su−a−mi−ku,"

"H─Hei, Hinata─"

Panggilan diputuskan sebelah pihak oleh Hinata. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang setelahnya. Tepat setelah ia meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya diatas nakas, pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh Mikoto.

"Sudah waktunya makan, sayang," Oniks milik wanita itu menatap lembut kearah Hinata setelah pintu terbuka. Sesaat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar putra bungsu dan menantunya. "Oh iya, mana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ia masih ada urusan di kampus, Bu. Aku baru saja menghubunginya, ia bilang akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jawab Hinata sembari menghampiri Mikoto yang masih berada di depan kamar.

"Oh, baiklah," Mikoto mengangguk lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya berjalan duluan menuju meja makan diikuti Hinata di belakangnya yang diam-diam menarik napas lega.

.

.

.

Sesi makan malam Mikoto bersama Hinata sudah berjalan sepuluh menit saat Sasuke baru menampakkan dirinya. Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil tempat yang kosong di sebelah Hinata.

"Maaf terlambat,"

Mikoto tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Hinata sudah bilang pada Ibu,"

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini sibuk mengisi piring kosong dengan beberapa hidangan untuknya. Senyuman terpatri indah di wajah ayu wanita itu. Dari sudut pandang Sasuke, senyuman Hinata justru terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Oh ya, Hinata bilang apa tentangku?" tanyanya pura-pura tertarik. "Ia pasti bilang beruntung punya suami setampan aku," lanjutnya sebelum meneguk segelas air putih yang tersedia untuknya. Ia nyaris tersedak saat sebelah kakinya diinjak oleh Hinata.

"Hati-hatilah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sasuke. Ia tetap memasang wajah khawatir meski sang suami sedang mendelik padanya. "Jangan bicara saat minum," tambahnya dengan suara lembut.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Untuk urusan _acting_ di depan ibunya, wanita di sebelahnya ini memang tiada tandingannya.

"Ibu senang sekali melihat kalian," Mikoto menatap keduanya dengan mata berbinar. Sekilas, bayangan-bayangan masa mudanya bersama Fugaku ikut menari di otaknya. "Oh ya, apa Hinata sudah 'isi'?"

 _Uhuk_.

Kini giliran Hinata yang tersedak sendiri. Wajah gadis itu memerah sementara Sasuke diam-diam mulai menyusun rencana untuk melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Hati-hati, sayang," ucapnya lembut sembari mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk sang Istri. Sebelah tangannya kemudian mengelus lembut punggung milik Hinata. Persis seperti yang dilakukan wanita bersurai Indigo itu padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa Ibu salah bicara?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Hinata. Wajah Ibu dari dua anak itu tampak khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum diikuti Hinata meskipun wajah wanita itu masih terlihat tak sepenuhnya baik. Tersedak sup memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak, Bu. Hinata memang seperti ini, sangat ceroboh,"

Hinata mendelik tajam melalui ekor matanya sementara Sasuke terus melancarkan serangan-serangan yang telah direncanakannya. _Oh, tidak_ _..._ , batin wanita itu kesal.

"Soal itu, Ibu jangan khawatir. Kami juga sedang mengusahakannya," katanya sambil mengelus punggung tangan Hinata yang entah kapan sudah berada dalam genggamannya. "Ibu tahu, kami sedang dalam tahun-tahun terakhir di Universitas, jadi persentase keberhasilannya memang sangat kecil. Tapi, tidak hanya Ibu, Hinata juga sangat menginginkan hal ini. Ia bahkan yang paling semangat mengajakku," lanjutnya sambil menahan senyuman lebarnya.

Mikoto ikut tertawa geli. Kebahagiaan yang meluap terpancar jelas di wajahnya tuanya yang masih terlihat ayu. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang justru berwajah merah karena menahan malu. Sasuke benar-benar sukses membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya?" ujar Mikoto sebelum menyendokkan sup ke mulutnya. "Biasanya, pengantin baru sering sekali melakukan itu. Bahkan, aku dan Fugaku melakukannya hampir setiap hari," lanjutnya sambil tertawa geli. Mengabaikan dua sosok di hadapannya yang kini melongo dalam alasan yang sama.

Semburat merah kini tak hanya menghinggapi Hinata, tapi juga Sasuke. Namun, lelaki itu dengan lekas menguasainya. Ia berdeham, mencoba mengontrol dirinya meskipun rasa canggung mendera karena topik yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan saat makan malam.

"Pantas saja," Hinata tiba-tiba saja tertawa kecil. Membuat Sasuke dan Mikoto mengalihkan fokus kepadanya. "Sekarang aku tahu dimana semangat Sasuke- _kun_ berasal," katanya sambil menatap geli pada Sasuke yang kini terperangah menatapnya.

 _Balas dendam, eh?_

Mikoto yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata mengeluarkan seringainya. "Yah, pasti Sasuke- _kun_ mewarisi semangat Fugaku saat masih muda dulu,"

 _Sial!_ batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau senang sekali bermain-main denganku?"

Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya setelah menemani Mikoto menonton dorama kesukaannya. Wanita itu terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke di sana─di depan pintu kamar mandi mereka dalam keadaan _topless_ dan helaian dongkernya yang masih basah. Wanita itu pura-pura tak peduli dan mulai melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyama tidurnya dari sana.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, _baka_ ," desisnya sambil berusaha mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati tiap gerak-gerik Hinata kemudian menyeringai. Ia mendekat tanpa suara hingga membuat Hinata terkejut karena aroma _shampoo_ yang khas milik Sasuke tiba-tiba merasuk di indera penciumannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, menghembuskan napasnya dengan teratur di sekitar lehernya sementara Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila.

"Kau tahu, sebagai seorang laki-laki normal dan suami yang baik, kadang aku penasaran bagaimana rasa tubuh istriku sendiri,"

Bisikan itu terasa seduktif di telinga Hinata yang juga ikut memerah. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati melihat respon wanita yang ia kenal memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabulkan permintaan Ibu?" ajaknya yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah sikutan di perutnya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Kau...!"

Hinata tertawa mengejek setelah berhasil menciptakan jarak dengan Sasuke. "Jangan bilang, sekarang kau jatuh cinta padaku, Uchiha?"

Seakan lupa dengan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau lupa? Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi, wanita lah yang selalu jatuh cinta padaku," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya?" Hinata bertanya sarkastik. "Kalau begitu, sayang sekali aku tidak termasuk dalam wanita yang kau maksudkan, Tuan-yang-selalu-percaya-diri."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke pura-pura terkejut. Ujung bibirnya kemudian tertarik ke atas. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu, kau melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga, Nyonya Uchiha,"

Hinata mendengus. "Berdebat denganmu memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Sudahlah, aku lelah." Hinata baru mengambil beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya. "Malam ini, kau tidur di sofa!"

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya. "H─Hei, mana bisa begitu!"

.

.

.

Selama Mikoto menginap, Hinata dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Keduanya dengan sangat terpaksa bersandiwara sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang harmonis selama tiga hari lamanya. Tidak ada Gaara bagi Hinata, dan tidak ada jadwal kencan bagi Sasuke. Keduanya dengan terpaksa harus pulang pergi kuliah tepat waktu bersama-sama. Dan, ia sangat bersyukur saat hari-hari terberat itu akhirnya terlewati.

Hinata baru saja menerima pesan dari Gaara, kekasihnya, beberapa jam setelah ia dan Sasuke mengantar Mikoto ke stasiun menuju Hokkaido. Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat mengantarnya untuk bertemu Gaara. Wanita itu mendengus saat alasan yang sudah bisa ia tebak menjadi senjata pria itu untuk mengelak dari permintaannya.

Berbekal emosi yang labil dan cuaca yang cukup terik, Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah kafe yang biasa menjadi tempat langganan ia dan Gaara jika sedang kencan. Laki-laki bertato itu memintanya untuk menunggunya di sana. Tidak ada jemputan seperti biasa. Dan itu membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi sedikit tak enak. Beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Gaara, membuat Hinata merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dari pria itu. Ya, ia bahkan bisa merasakannya saat membaca pesan singkat dari lelaki bermarga Sabaku itu.

Tidak lama setelah ia menyamankan dirinya duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di sana, suara dentingan bel di pintu kafe menarik atensinya. Hinata tersentak saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya terlalu aneh untuk seorang Sabaku Gaara. Dan yang membuat wanita itu semakin bingung adalah saat maniknya menangkap keberadaan seorang wanita bersurai cokelat yang mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum, meski ia sendiri bingung kenapa bibirnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Saat lelaki itu sampai di mejanya, Hinata bangkit, berniat untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir yang biasa mereka lakukan jika bertemu. Namun, niatannya itu terhenti saat lelaki itu malah memundurkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan wanita yang tadi mengikutinya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Senyuman di wajah pucat Hinata luntur seketika. Air mukanya tak lagi bisa terbaca. Ia turut duduk saat kedua sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sudah nyaman di posisinya masing-masing.

 _Jade_ milik Gaara menatapnya intens. Hinata dengan berat hati memaksakan untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya kembali. Atmosfir yang berada di antara mereka terlalu berat untuk disingkirkan. Dan ia tahu, sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan sedang─atau bahkan telah─terjadi.

"Kau sudah makan?" Gaara bertanya basa-basi, meskipun dalam hatinya, ia memang benar-benar peduli pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Merasa tak bersemangat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu basa-basi. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ia balik bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut namun tajam. "… dan, aku tak ingat kalau kau bilang akan membawa seseorang bersamamu," tambahnya sambil menatap penuh selidik pada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi diam dan terlihat gugup sendiri.

Seketika, wanita bersurai cokelat pendek sebahu itu tersentak. Keringat dingin semakin membasahi telapak tangannya yang saling mengepal di bawah meja. Helaan napas yang berat dari Gaara membuat kedua wanita dengan surai berbeda itu beralih fokus padanya.

"Hinata, dia Matsuri … calon istriku,"

Bagi Hinata waktu seakan berhenti detik itu juga. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya menarik napas.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering mendadak. Dan, ia merasa kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Wanita yang telah diketahui bernama Matsuri itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun, cengkraman Gaara di sebelah tangannya menahan tindakannya. Hinata tertawa pelan. Entah sejak kapan air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau memperkenalkan calon istrimu, di depan kekasihmu sendiri?"

 _Jade_ Gaara merasa terluka melihat ekspresi Hinata. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang berada di kondisi seperti ini, ia akan menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya. "Hinata, aku akan jelaskan−"

"Kaupikir aku mau mendengarkan?" selanya cepat. "Kita baru tiga hari tidak bertemu, dan kau sudah mempunyai calon istri?"

"Hinata─"

"Dimana kau letakkan otakmu, brengsek!?"

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengarkan makian kasar Hinata untuk Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, maniknya tetap setia menatap Hinata sementara jemarinya meremas tangan Matsuri dengan erat. Hinata tertawa miris, seakan tertampar melihat pagutan tangan kedua sejoli di hadapannya.

"Hinata, aku masih mencintaimu," _Jade_ itu melembut sesaat. "… tapi, aku harus menikah dengan Matsuri," lanjutnya.

"Kau masih bisa bilang cinta di saat seperti ini?" Hinata tertawa mengejek setelah menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. " _Bullshit_ ," desisnya.

"Dia hamil, Hinata. Dia … mengandung anakku," akunya lirih.

"Oh, _great_! Pengakuan menyakitkan apalagi yang akan kau keluarkan? Bahwa kau seks dengannya sementara aku sedang kuliah?"

"Hinata!" bentak pria itu saat merasa ucapan Hinata sudah terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa?!" teriaknya sengit. Aliran air mata di _amethyst_ -nya tak berhenti. Hinata benci. Ia ingin marah dan teriak pada wanita itu, tapi ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini.

Gaara menarik napas panjang saat merasa sekarang mereka sedang menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung kafe yang lain. Tapi, pria bersurai merah itu tak peduli. Genggaman tangannya bahkan tak lepas dari Matsuri saat merasakan tetesan air jatuh di sana. Gaara merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Bagus, sekarang ia membuat kedua wanita kesayangannya menangis.

"Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, hah?" Tanya Hinata pedih. "Kau tak mengerti, Gaara. Tak akan pernah mengerti." bisiknya tajam.

"Maaf, aku tahu penjelasanku tak akan mengubah apapun," Gaara mengambil jeda sejenak. "Malam itu, aku melakukannya tepat di hari pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Hinata...," Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Gaara. "Aku mabuk, dan tanpa sadar melampiaskan semuanya pada Matsuri yang dengan setia mendengarkan semua keluhanku,"

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyerahkan sedikit pun tubuhku pada Sasuke! Tapi kau malah…," Hinata memilih untuk tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia tidak sanggup.

Keheningan sesaat mendominasi di tengah kekalutan yang mendera tiga manusia di sana. Hinata menyerah. Tidak sanggup berlama-lama menghadapi satu-satunya pria yang mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Wanita itu kemudian memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan menyelesaikan semua hal menyakitkan ini.

"Terima kasih kabar baiknya, kalau begitu. Kuharap, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah brengsekmu lagi."

Gaara hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa berusaha mencegahnya. Pun, lelaki itu hanya bisa diam dan tak mampu membalas kalimat perpisahan yang layak untuk hubungan mereka selama ini. Tapi, semua telah terjadi. Dan, ia sadar siapa yang paling bersalah atas air mata kekasih dan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf,"

.

.

.

Malam semakin menggelap saat Hinata merasa rintikan hujan mulai turun menghujam lapisan kulit terluarnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk dengan kasar bagian belakang mini _dress_ -nya yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah dan rumput. Matanya terlihat memerah dan sembap karena menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hinata kemudian merogoh ponsel pintar miliknya di dalam tas tangan yang dibawanya dan mencari nomor seseorang di sana. Suara hingar bingar di seberang sana langsung tertangkap telinganya saat panggilan darinya terjawab.

"Ya?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jawaban malas dari Sasuke membuat Hinata berdecak kesal. "Jawab saja, brengsek!"

"He─Hei, kau ini kenapa? Selalu saja menghubungiku untuk marah-marah tak jelas,"

Hinata mendadak diam. Rasa sesak akibat peristiwa tak mengenakkan tadi siang tiba-tiba saja kembali dan membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membuka mulutnya karena takut Sasuke akan mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Dan di seberang sana, Sasuke menghela napas. Entah kenapa, ia yakin, wanita itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. "Datanglah ke bar yang biasa, di sofa paling ujung sebelah kanan,"

.

.

.

Malam itu, suasana bar ramai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lampu dengan berbagai warna berkerlap-kerlip merasuk dengan suara musik yang mendentum tanpa henti. Lantai dansa terasa penuh dan menggoda untuk dinikmati, namun beberapa pengunjung memilih untuk menikmati waktu mereka dengan hal lain dari pada sekedar menggoyangkan badan bersama.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, di sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu jelas warnanya karena keadaan lampu yang temaram, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Hinata yang berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke arahnya. Ia melepaskan pagutannya dan mengisyaratkan seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menemaninya untuk pergi. Dengan sedikit paksaan, tentunya.

"Kau kena─" belum selesai kata-katanya, Hinata langsung menerjangnya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di pelukan Sasuke. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkram bagian depan bajunya dengan erat. Seolah berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang akan meledak keluar. Selesai dengan keterkejutannya, Sasuke menghela napas dan dengan sigap balik memeluknya sambil sesekali memberikan elusan di punggung Hinata. Ia diam saja saat merasakan kaos bagian depannya basah karena air mata wanita itu.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja akan menghabiskan gelas ke empatnya saat sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang bengkak.

"Kau mabuk, lebih baik berhenti."

"Apa pedulimu?" Ia menepis tangan Sasuke kasar dan langsung menenggak vodka-nya dengan cepat. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap wanita itu.

"Baru saja kau menangis-nangis di pelukanku, sekarang sudah berubah lagi. Wanita yang sedang patah hati memang mengerikan," ujarnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Ia meraih gelas miliknya dan turut menikmati sebotol vodka yang kini nyaris habis oleh Hinata. "Kau nyaris menghabiskan satu botol vodka?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Wanita itu tak menjawab.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri lewat ekor matanya. Ia tak khawatir. Hanya saja, terbiasa mendapati kalimat pedas dari wanita itu membuatnya merasa canggung saat ini.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan hal ini pada tiap teman kencanmu jika mereka menangis?"

Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba sambil mengisi gelas kecilnya dengan vodka. Sepasang amethyst-nya terlihat berusaha fokus, mesti pikirannya tak benar-benar berada di sana. Di sampingnya, Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan mencegahnya minum seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tak pernah membuat teman kencanku menangis," Sasuke berujar dengan bangga. Pria itu menarik ujung bibirnya sambil sesekali memainkan gelasnya.

Hinata seketika mendengus geli. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Sasuke, tapi sepertinya ia perlu berguru pada lelaki itu untuk tidak terlalu menggunakan perasaan dalam sebuah _relationship_.

Yah, ia merasa hatinya telah mati setelah apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Meskipun aku sering berganti teman kencan, tapi kupastikan setiap memori tentangku hanya berisi kebahagiaan saja. Yah, meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Enak sekali kau bicara, Uchiha," lirihnya sebelum kembali menenggak vodka-nya dengan cepat. "Kau belum pernah patah hati. Mana mengerti perasaan setiap teman kencanmu yang kautinggalkan," desisnya tajam.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan menghela napas. "Aku memang tak pernah merasakan, karena laki-laki selalu menggunakan logika dari pada perasaan mereka,"

"Itulah laki-laki, semuanya brengsek."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak termasuk laki-laki yang kau maksud 'kan, sayang?"

Hinata mendecih. Memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu lelaki itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya mengecup pelan pelipis sang istri.

.

.

.

Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak leluasa untuk bergerak. Ia diam sejenak sambil membuka sepasang kelopaknya dengan pelan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali guna membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang rupanya sudah naik tinggi di langit. Dengkuran halus yang menerpa pucuk kepalanya membuat wanita itu mendongak demi mendapati sosok Sasuke di sana.

Keningnya berkerut keheranan. Rasa pusing tiba-tiba menderanya saat ia berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. Kabur dari Gaara ... pergi ke bar ... dan ia menghabiskan beberapa gelas vodka. _Yah_ , ia masih ingat saat Sasuke mengomelinya karena terlalu banyak minum.

Hinata mencoba menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke yang _topless_.

... eh, _topless_?

Dengkuran halus Sasuke menciptakan semburat merah di wajahnya. Wanita itu menatap dada Sasuke yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Tubuh berotot pria itu naik turun seirama dengan tarikan napas dan dengkurannya.

Hinata tidak ingat ia pernah seintim ini dengan Sasuke.

Meskipun sudah hampir enam bulan menikah, mereka masih terlalu bocah untuk bisa mengerti bagaimana menjalani kehidupan bersama. Jangan heran, jika keduanya masih sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing sampai saat ini. _Toh_ , sejak awal mereka dijodohkan, kesepakatan untuk tidak saling terikat itu pun turut diresmikan. Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga besar mereka masing-masing tentunya.

Hinata pun terpaksa _backstreet_ dengan Gaara, yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke, pria itu masih bisa menerima ajakan kencan dari wanita lain sesuka hatinya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata mendongak. Wanita itu lantas tersenyum geli melihat paras tampan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Ia tidak lagi memikirkan Gaara saat bersama Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa tertawa?"

"Baru kali ini aku menyadari bagaimana wajah Uchiha Sasuke saat bangun tidur,"

"Tampan seperti biasa _'kan_?"

Cubitan kecil Sasuke terima di perut berototnya. Lelaki itu meringis dan langsung mendelik tajam pada si pelaku.

"Habisnya ... kau narsis sekali," Wanita itu beralasan kemudian bergerak mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke. Kepalanya menyender pada dada bidang pria itu dan menyamankan dirinya dengan detak jantung sang suami yang terdengar.

"Hei, Hinata,"

"Hm,"

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Ia pikir wanita itu kembali tertidur, sebelum akhirnya suara lembutnya kembali terdengar.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk ketidak sengajaan malam pertama kita," jawabnya santai dengan seringai lebar yang kembali membuat Hinata menghadiahi sebuah cubitan di masing-masing perut dan lengannya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika benar-benar melakukannya, Uchiha!" ancamnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. " _Yah_ , beruntung aku masih bisa menahan diriku sendiri," ia kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Apakah sekarang aku boleh memelukmu seperti ini?" tanya pria itu basa-basi.

Hinata menggumam sebagai jawaban. Suhu kamar yang cukup rendah dan hangatnya pelukan dari Sasuke membuat wanita itu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tubuh mungil berisinya.

"Kita sedekat ini, dan kau tidak menghajarku?" komentar pria itu takjub. "Kupikir kau tidak suka ada yang menyentuhmu selain si brengsek itu,"

Hinata tertawa pelan. Biasanya, ia akan marah saat panggilan tak baik untuk Gaara keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, ia justru sangat puas mendengarnya.

"Aku suka kau menyebutnya seperti itu,"

Sasuke menyeringai senang. "Sudah sejak dulu aku ingin memanggilnya begitu,"

Hinata tertawa lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Diam-diam, wanita itu mensyukuri keberadaan Sasuke sebegai suaminya. Meski secara hati, mereka belum sepenuhnya saling terikat, tapi keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya selama beberapa bulan ini ternyata mampu mengikis besarnya rasa cintanya untuk Gaara. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menangisi keretakan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Terima kasih Sasuke,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggumam di sela-sela kegiatannya memainkan helaian rambut Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sungguh tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku saat aku tertidur ' _kan_?"

Kekehan menyebalkan dari Sasuke kembali terdengar, membuat Hinata cemberut di posisinya.

"Hanya sedikit _foreplay_ ," ujarnya santai yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan kecil nan menyakitkan di perutnya─lagi.

Sasuke meringis dan refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kau senang sekali melakukan itu!" serunya sambil mengusap-usap bagian perutnya yang terasa pedas karena cubitan mengerikan Hinata.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, Sasuke," kata wanita itu santai membuat Sasuke memberi _death_ _glare_ secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah dengan cubitan seperti itu?"

Kerutan di kening wanita itu mulai tercipta. "Maksudmu?" Seringai mencurigakan yang terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Hari ini kau tidak kuliah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bolos," jawabnya enteng, membuat Hinata ganti memberinya _death_ _glare_.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menghabiskan waktumu dengan kencan lagi, Tuan Pencinta Wanita,"

Sasuke tersenyum manis. Membuat Hinata semakin tak mengerti. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus dari itu," Oniks itu kini menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"Apa?" tanya wanita itu penasaran. Mengabaikan kilatan mencurigakan di sepasang manik kelam pria itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ayo buat Uchiha _junior_ ," ajaknya dan kembali dihadiahi cubitan kecil oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Ayolah Hinata, kau sendiri yang merengek untuk ikut denganku tadi,"

Wajah Hinata semakin terlipat. Bibir tipisnya yang telah dipolesi _lip_ _stick_ berwarna merah _glossy_ sedikit mengerucut. Tak ayal, ekspresinya itu membuat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di balik stir kemudi tersenyum geli.

"Kau mau ikut keluar atau tunggu di sini?" tawar Sasuke saat ia dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan salah satu rumah makan yang berada di pinggir jalan dekat kompleks pertokoan.

"Oke, atau kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku bisa rekom─"

" _Tck_ , kau cerewet sekali, Sasuke! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu sana!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Oke, Hinata- _sama_. Apapun untukmu,"

Hinata menghela napas saat Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan melesat masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut. Manik _amethyst_ -nya kemudian melirik ke satu sosok pria yang ia yakini sebagai Sasuke. Tentu saja, _style_ rambutnya yang tidak biasa membuat Hinata dapat dengan cepat menemukannya.

Ia tak berkedip sedikit pun saat Sasuke menghampiri sebuah meja yang berada tepat di samping dinding kaca yang menjadi pemisah area rumah makan dengan jalan setapak untuk para pejalan kaki. Seorang wanita bersurai merah kecoklatan berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung merengkuh pria itu dengan manja. Hinata berdecih saat melihat tangan wanita itu yang dengan berani meraba dari luar perut _six_ _packs_ milik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, oniks milik Sasuke menangkap keberadaannya. Pria itu bahkan terlihat meyeringai dari sana. Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi ia tak juga mampu melepaskan atensinya dari pria itu hingga tanpa ia sadari, lamunan tak berujung menenggelamkan kesadarannya.

Langkah cepat Sasuke yang tengah menuju ke arahnya seolah menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi Hinata. Pandangannya kembali bergerak mengikuti pria bermarga Uchiha itu dalam diam.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata heran saat Sasuke sudah kembali duduk di jok kemudi.

"Menurutmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah balik bertanya dengan senyuman mengejek di wajahnya. Hinata mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada wanita yang tadi dihampiri oleh Sasuke. Meskipun jauh, Hinata masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tidak ada ekspresi kecewa di wajah wanita yang beberapa saat lalu ditinggalkan suaminya itu. Wanita itu bahkan berbinar saat seorang _waitress_ mengantarkan pesanannya. Aneh.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar saat Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Hinata menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersiul-siul sembari fokus menyetir.

"Kau bilang apa pada wanita itu? Aku seperti tak melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya karena ditinggalkan oleh _playboy_ sepertimu,"

Kekehan menyebalkan khas pria itu kembali mengudara. "Itulah aku. Hanya diperlukan sedikit improvisasi, dan ... ia akan melepasku dengan senyuman."

Kerutan di kening Hinata terlihat. "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Oniks pria itu kemudian beralih pada Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?"

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba mengajakku kencan, bukan?" tanyanya balik dengan pupil yang mengecil; curiga.

Seketika, senyuman Sasuke melebar. "Ide bagus, sayang,"

.

.

.

Sakura tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Berhadapan dengan sepasang suami istri yang tidak pernah diinginkannya membuatnya ingin tenggelam saat itu juga.

"Dia Hinata, Istriku,"

Hinata terus tersenyum sementara wanita berhelai merah muda yang berada di hadapannya ini terus menyapukan sepasang _emerald_ -nya pada penampilannya hari ini. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pakaiannya hari ini? Entahlah.

Sakura tak pernah menyangka sosok wanita seperti inilah yang menjadi istri pria yang dulu disukainya. Kemeja putih tanpa lengan yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka dan _hot_ _pants_ berwarna hitam yang melekat ketat di tubuh wanita itu.

"Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku, Haruno- _san_?"

Wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, terkesiap di posisinya. Sedikit salah tingkah karena ketahuan memperhatikan berlebihan. "T─Tidak,"

"Syukurlah," ucapnya ramah. "Kupikir aku sudah membuatmu terpesona seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padamu,"

"Hei...,"

Hinata tertawa mengejek. "Memang benar begitu _'kan_ , pria penebar feromon?"

Sasuke berdecak sebal mendengarnya. Membuat Hinata malah melepaskan tawanya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia seakan menjadi pengganggu di sana. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tadi.

"Hinata- _san_ ,"

 _Amethyst_ Hinata beralih dari Sasuke menuju wanita dengan helaian unik itu. "Ya?"

"Kau ... tidak marah padaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, kerutan di kening Hinata langsung terlihat. Ia terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Kini ganti Sakura yang tidak mengerti. "Tapi, kupikir kalian suami-istri, dan aku pernah beberapa kali berkencan dengan suamimu, jadi...,"

"Oh, soal itu?" Hinata melirik Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sibuk dengan _game_ di _smartphone_ -nya. "Kau tenang saja, sesering apapun ia berganti teman kencan, hanya aku yang bisa menaklukannya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Nyonya Uchiha," jawab Sasuke sarkas. Membuat Hinata kembali tertawa kecil.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia seperti tak melihat ada cinta di antara mereka, hanya saja ia merasa ada suatu penghalang tak kasat mata untuk tak membiarkan orang asing masuk di antara mereka.

"Ano ... Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata- _san_ ,"

Perhatian kedua sejoli itu kembali pada Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum manis. "Aku tau ini sudah terlambat, tapi ... _Gekkou_ _omedetou_ ,"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang perlahan berubah di hidupnya. Ia mulai menikmati saat-saat bersama Sasuke dan sering sekali memikirkan pria itu. Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia jatuh cinta pada suaminya sendiri atau tidak. Hanya saja, ia seringkali merindukan sosok pria itu di dekatnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya, _'kan_?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri yang sibuk mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Tentu saja mungkin,"

Suara berat itu membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Wanita itu langsung berbalik. Wajahnya lantas memerah saat mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan senyuman yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk suamimu yang tampan ini?"

Hinata berdecak sebal. Maniknya diam-diam melirik tertarik pada bentangan tangan Sasuke yang seolah mengundangnya untuk mendekat.

 _Tidak_ , _Hinata_.

"Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat? Pamormu sudah turun, eh?"

Sasuke berjalan santai ke arahnya. Sesampainya di dekat ranjang besar mereka, pria itu langsung menjatuhkan diri di sana.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa malas akhir-akhir ini. Rumah terasa lebih menggoda untukku,"

"Oh ya? Apa bukan karena aku?"

Sasuke meliriknya dan langsung tersenyum geli. "Benar juga,"

Hinata mendekat dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping pria itu. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau,"

"Hah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir tentang hal yang membuatku malas untuk menerima ajakan kencan dari wanita lain akhir-akhir ini adalah karena wanita di sebelahku ini,"

Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Hinata kini memerah. Melihatnya, Sasuke malah tertawa geli.

"Aku memang seorang perayu yang ulung," katanya bangga di sela tawanya., dan sedetik setelahnya sebuah bantal menimpa wajah tampannya.

" _Ba_ _ka_ ,"

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata menikmati perannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Ia bahkan dengan semangatnya memasak dan membersihkan apartemen yang mereka sewa di sela-sela tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya senang adalah Sasuke tak lagi menerima ajakan kencan dari wanita manapun. Baginya, ini adalah kemajuan pesat dari hubungan mereka yang sejak awal terasa _absurd_.

Hinata membawa semangkuk _popcorn_ asin yang masih hangat ke arah ruang tengah, dimana Sasuke sedang duduk disana. Fokus pria itu tak lepas dari layar televisi yang menampilkan PES versi teranyar. Kedua jempolnya dengan lincah menari di atas _joy_ _stick_ _playstation_ berwarna abu rokok.

Hinata mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang begitu serius, wanita itu berinisiatif menyuapi _popcorn_ yang dibawanya tadi kepada Sasuke.

"Serius sekali,"

Sasuke tak bergeming dari posisinya saat Hinata memilih untuk bersandar di bahu pria itu. Mulut pria itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, tanda non-verbal bahwa ia minta disuapi kembali. Hinata tertawa geli dan kembali menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kulihat kau hanya main _game_ saja. Skripsimu bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Sedikit lagi," jawabnya pendek, membuat Hinata mendengus.

"Kadang aku iri padamu. Nilaimu tetap bagus padahal mengerjakan tugas kuliah saja jarang,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Keluarga Uchiha memang terlahir jenius," jawabnya dengan seringaian menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu langsung terlelap di tempat.

"Hinata," Sasuke yang ingin makan _popcorn_ lagi namun tak digubris langsung melirik wanita di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas saat melihat sang istri yang telah terlelap. "Dasar," ujarnya, kemudian menekan tombol _pause_ lebih dulu sebelum memindahkan Hinata ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Kita harus bicara,"

Kerutan di dahi Hinata terlihat, ia kemudian menoleh sekitarnya. "Kau bicara padaku?" tanyanya pada pria berhelai merah yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir ada orang selain kita di meja ini?"

"Baiklah," meski sedikit enggan karena waktu istirahatnya terganggu, Hinata menutup novel _mistery_ yang baru saja dibacanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum manis pada Gaara, mantan kekasihnya. "Aku tersanjung kau masih mengingatku, Sabaku. Ada apa?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Hinata," ujar pria yang terkenal angkuh itu dengan tangan terkepal, kemudian menghela napas berat. Meskipun pernikahannya dengan Matsuri sudah berjalan selama satu bulan, Gaara masih tidak mampu melupakan wanita di hadapannya ini. Perasaannya pada Hinata masih belum hilang. "Aku masih berharap kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal,"

Hinata tersentak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pria itu akan mengajaknya untuk berbaikan kembali. Tapi, sayangnya, bagi Hinata semua sudah sangat terlambat.

"Kau sudah beristri, Sabaku. Lebih baik berikan seluruh perhatian dan cintamu padanya."

Rahang Gaara terlihat mengeras. Merasa kesal dan bersalah di saat yang bersamaan. Hinata bahkan sudah tidak sudi memanggil nama kecilnya. "Secepat itukah kau melupakanku? Melupakan semuanya?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Bagiku, kau hanya masa lalu," Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum sembari beranjak dengan buku novel setebal tiga sentimeter di pelukannya. "Lagipula, aku sudah mencintai orang lain,"

.

.

.

"Kau menolaknya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Namun, lekas-lekas menambahkan saat Ia sadar bahwa Sasuke yang ada di seberang sana tidak mungkin melihat gerakan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau akan memberinya kesempatan ke dua," ujar bungsu Uchiha itu heran.

"Dan menjadi simpanannya? Tidak, terima kasih," Hinata mendengus kesal. "Bukankah aku sering mengatakan alasannya padamu?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu tertawa geli. "Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah berpindah hati padaku?" tanyanya gamblang, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar memerah karena malu. "Sebagai suamimu, aku benar-benar tersanjung," sambungnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Kalau saja saat ini Sasuke ada di depannya, Hinata tidak akan segan untuk memberi pria itu cubitan-cubitan maut andalannya. "Jangan menertawakanku!" ujarnya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut ke depan.

Mengalah, Sasuke berujar pelan setelah berhasil menahan laju tawanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Bagi Hinata, kalimat sakral itu terdengar meragukan. Ia tak merasa Sasuke benar-benar mengatakannya. Entah kenapa, wanita itu selalu meragu pada perasaan Sasuke untuknya.

"Jangan berbohong,"

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sasuke bertanya balik, membuat Hinata bungkam di tempatnya. Wanita itu tak mampu menjawab saat keraguannya nyaris berada di ambang batas. Hinata menghela napas. Entah kenapa, fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah menggunakan perasaannya pada sebuah _relationship_ membuatnya takut dan sedikit banyak menjadi tidak percaya diri.

Apakah komitmen pria itu juga berlaku padanya─istrinya?

"Oh ya, bisa kau berbalik ke belakang sebentar?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, menginterupsi lamunan panjangnya.

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja,"

Hinata mendengus dan dengan terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu terkejut saat mendapati banyak mawar merah yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Satu buket bunga super besar itu ia ambil alih untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok di balik ini. Seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, Sasuke yang tersenyum adalah sang dalang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Hime_ ,"

Hinata tertawa geli. Baru menyadari jika Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengannya sejak tadi. "Ulang tahunku masih lama, _baka_ ,"

"Benarkah?" Pria itu pura-pura bingung kemudian menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, anggap saja hari ini kau sedang beruntung. Ayo kencan,"

Hinata terkekeh. Sepasang manik uniknya menatap Sasuke geli. "Apa kau tidak bosan mengajak wanita yang sama untuk kencan setiap hari?"

"Entahlah. Aku sepertinya sudah dikutuk untuk terus mencintainya,"

Cubitan pelan di perut Sasuke membuat pria itu mengaduh tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia akan membalas, tapi Hinata sudah keburu berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah.

" _Baka_ ,"

Untuk sekarang, Hinata mungkin belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi, wanita itu cukup percaya diri bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mungkin beranjak dari sisinya. Karena itu, untuk saat ini, ia hanya akan menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya rasa percaya itu datang dengan sendirinya.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

 **Pojokan** _ **Author**_.

Sketsa _fic_ ini sudah lama terpendam dalam _folder_ saya. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk merampungkan dan meng- _edit_ -nya. Niat awal, saya berniat untuk menjadikannya _two_ - _shot_ , tapi tidak jadi karena saya terlalu malas. Tapi, jika ada yang meminta sekuel, mungkin saya bisa mempertimbangkannya. Tentu saja,, kalau bisa sertakan ide kalian juga ya!

Oh ya, di sini Sasuke dan Hinata sengaja saya buat sangat keluar dari karakter aslinya. Alasan mendasarnya adalah karena saya bosan. Maaf jika banyak yang tidak suka/bungkuk. Saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat mereka tidak terlalu OOC, tapi sepertinya gagal. Dan, saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk _bashing_ Gaara atau apapun. Ini tuntutan plot dan saya cinta dia/abaikan. XD

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon.**


End file.
